


Karma Can be A Kind and Cruel Mistress

by MysticMedusa



Series: 5+1 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Auther will forever be salty towards Wanda, Awesome Tony Stark, Brotherhood of Mutants, Not Wanda Friendly, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Pietro Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Five times Tony Stark helped a villain or someone considered a villain and the one time they repaid the favor





	Karma Can be A Kind and Cruel Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomplotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomplotbunny/gifts).



> This was prompted to me on one of my other 5+1 stories but I couoldn't find a way to make it a crack story like the rest of this series. Hopefully you all still like it.

Tony Stark was a genius and a billionaire and while he had been an asshole most of his life, he’d grown and changed. Somehow that change didn’t really register as a good thing with Shield who had one of their agents make a less than appealing report about him. Tony tried to shrug it off as them just being their usual manipulating asshole selves but somedays Tony actually believed himself unworthy and as terrible as they made him out to be.

 

1 Loki

 

The god of mischief cursed as he picked himself up from the filthy ground. He was a god and stronger than mortals. He was one of the most talented mages in all the nine realms yet he could not summon his magic to strike down the foolish mortals that had dared attack him and steal from him the small amount of money he had on his person. He cursed Odin for banishing him to this realm as punishment for crimes not fully his own. He tried to brush off the dirt from his clothing but he knew without a proper washing they would not be clean and sadly it was the only change of Midgardian clothing he had.

His strength and magic were partly sealed with restrictions that prevented him from harming or manipulating the mortals of this realm. He had nothing to get by in this realm and what money he’d managed to earn had been stolen. Finding work with no home address or identification was nearly impossible. What work he had found so far was through word of mouth as his godly strength had proven useful enough for a few to employ him. With his appearance as it was now he doubted he’d find work again. He was filthy. His back hit the nearby wall as he felt everything begin to overwhelm him. He was raised a prince and showing weakness wasn’t an option. Yet far from home with little to no options available to him he found himself hiding his face in his hands to shed his tears.

He didn’t know how long he was there crying like a weakling but when he felt something cold pressed against his side his head snapped up painfully. The familiar gaze of Anthony Stark was locked onto his not with pity but a slight kindness that Loki hadn’t expected from his former enemy. He looked at the cold item pressed against his side and saw it was some strange food product he had seen but never tried due to lack of funds.

“Ice cream fixes everything. It’s for you.”

Loki was confused by it but he accepted the item. When Tony handed him a spoon he stared at the mortal again before he tore the lid off feeling his hunger once again letting itself be known with ruthless force. He was a god and required more food than mortals. He had barely earned enough to feed a single mortal and so had been near starving the past week.

He devoured the frozen treat that was delicious and wished there had been more. His hunger wasn’t stated but for now it would be enough to help him get by the next day or so.

“Damn, must be hungry. Come on, there’s a diner nearby. I’ll get you food.”

Loki stared at him with suspicion.

“Why would you help me? Do you think to stall until your comrades can come to imprison me?”

“Nope, I saw those assholes kick your ass. If I had to guess the big golden king in the sky banished you either with no powers or restrictions. In my opinion that’s just cruel, even an asshole should have the ability to defend himself. So do you want food? I’m kind of hungry to.”

Loki followed him but kept an eye out for any danger. While he could not harm mortals, if he had a bit more food in his stomach he could possibly draw enough strength to teleport away. Inside the diner the smell of food hit him and his stomach growled loudly.

The waitress that took their orders was friendly and didn’t question why Loki ordered enough food for several people. The god expected any moment for the avengers to show up but they didn’t. Food arrived and Tony thanked the waitress.

“Is it customary for heroes to treat their enemies to a feast after defeating them in battle?”

“Nope, just like it’s not customary to offer them a home and the necessary supplies for them to survive but I’m doing it anyways.”

Loki paused half way into eating his cheeseburger.

“Pardon?”

Tony held up his phone showing a home Loki felt looked like one in the area but there was nothing about it that made it stand out. The area they were in wasn’t what one would call a good area. Loki kept an eye out while he was out but even with how carefully he watched his surroundings even he would not have taken a second look at the house.

“This is one of my safe houses. Not the usual type of place I live while being an awesome genius billionaire but it’s home when I like to pretend I’m just your average joe.”

Loki raised a brow.

“And why would you as you say wish to be your average joe?”

“Because I hate having everyone watch me constantly waiting for me to fuck up again and judging my every move? Believe it or not but being famous isn’t all its cracked up to be. So sometimes I just like to escape and pretend I’m someone else. Seeing as I’m not using the house at the moment you can claim it as your own for as long as you want.”

Loki finished his burger before moving onto his chicken tenders as he considered the hero’s offer. If the avengers were going to come they would have already. As far as he could tell Tony’s words were honest and this did not yet seem to be in anyway a trap.

“What do you wish in exchange for this?”

Tony made a face like the very idea he wanted something in return offended him.

“Nothing, why would I want anything?”

Loki could not understand how such a person existed. Offering so much freely was not in any way normal. If not for his desperate situation he would not accept the offer. Instead as he finished the chicken, the salad, steak, and spaghetti he ordered he agreed to the hero’s offer.

The home wasn’t anything close to what someone of Tony’s position would live in but Loki could see the appeal of it and the desire to be someone of average birthright. He had grown up in riches fit of a prince but there was something warm and comfortable about the average living space.

He did not know as he made the home his own with the funds Tony gave him that he would also gain a friend in the genius who did not look down on him or assume he had right to Loki’s skills as those of Asgard had.

 

~

 

2 Brotherhood

 

Magneto looked at the others of the brotherhood as he kept his hand firmly pressed against his side in hopes of stopping the bleeding that was enough to likely kill him if he didn’t get help soon. Mystique was in slightly better condition though if she didn’t get help soon she might never be able walk properly again. Her naked pale body was covered only by the blanket she kept a tight grip on as she shivered. Toad was looking at his hands as though he couldn’t believe what had happened to them. Sabortooth was oddly silent though his earlier screams of rage had likely only faded due to damaging his throat. Avalanche had his hands clenched in tight fists and once upon a time it would have caused the ground to shake as he commanded it but not now. Now the ground was still and no longer answered his call. Blob was away from them as he gripped his head. Likely a painful headache from being knocked in the head several times. Pyro was still flicking his lighter but no longer did the fire dance to his tune.

They had been cornered and each stuck with that vile Cure humans had come up with. Yet the forces that had managed to hunt them had no desire to take them alive. Their intent was to take from them their power to ensure they couldn’t fight back before they were slaughtered like animals.

He felt pure hot rage fill him but it no longer called to him the metal around him. Humans had done this to them though he had no idea how they had escaped that trap. They should be dead yet somehow the battle had been interrupted and he and the other former mutants whisked away and to the safety of their supposedly secret base.

“Hey so I know you’ve got no reason to trust me but I think I managed to make something that should counteract the Cure.”

Magneto spun around which was a poor move on his part but he had not expected to hear the voice of Tony Stark. Neither had the others as they glared or stood prepared to fight the genius. The human raised his hands to show he meant no harm. The taller familiar man behind him however stood his ground looking unimpressed by their glares.

“Since when does the hero Iron Man side with villains?” Mystique asked referring to Loki of Asgard that stood with him.

“If you’d prefer I shall leave you here to bleed out and be hunted with little chance of escape.” Loki offered looking fully prepared to do so.

“Look, I asked Loki to help me get you guys to safety when I caught wind of what those assholes were planning. I’m all for putting villains behind bars but that wasn’t their plan. So I’m offering to try and reverse the Cure and Loki will heal you. After that we go our separate ways and pretend this didn’t happen. Sound good?”

Magneto didn’t trust them but without his powers and being enemies of mankind they were doomed.

“How do you know you can reverse the Cure?”

“I don’t, I haven’t had anyone to test it on but I’ve run the numbers. Look, I can’t promise I can fix this but I can promise I tried my best. Either way your injures will be healed and maybe you can manage to avoid those who want you dead.”

He didn’t want to have to put his trust in a human or be indebted to the hero but he couldn’t live without his powers. He accepted and allowed him to try his solution to the Cure on him first. At first nothing happened but slowly he felt the power of his mutation return to him. True to Tony’s words he helped them and Loki healed their various injuries before they moved to leave. They didn’t ask for anything in return or make any type of demands of them. Magneto had never been on the receiving end of mankind’s kindness that Charles believed in whole heartedly.

 

~

 

3Victor Van Doom

 

Victor did not like Reed. They were enemies and while he had attempted to defeat the man he had so far failed. It angered him to no end and his anger had shown in his increased attacks on the city Reed Richards called home. Of course his attacks had drawn other heroes’ attention which had brought him to battle against the Avengers many times. His anger had only grown but before he could plan another attack with his doombots a video was left with a note that said ‘please watch’ with a winky face. He was curious enough that he watched the video.

The next hour had his anger calming as he watched a compilation of pranks, bad luck, and trickery done to his arch-nemesis. He smiled having little clue of who had helped to make his annoying enemy suffer. The clue of the prankster’s identity came in the form of red and yellow roses with a green ribbon wrapped around the vase they were placed in. He felt the small trace of magic on the ribbon and knew the color scheme of the roses well. Though he and the Avengers were enemies and he knew well that the Avengers and Loki were enemies it seemed at least the iron Avenger had decided to put aside differences to ease likely both Doom’s and his own anger towards the arrogant and annoying scientist Reed.

 

~

 

4 Pietro

 

Pietro woke up feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. As his memory came back he realized he had been hit by a barrage of bullets. He coughed when a small laugh tried to escape him at the horrible one liner he’d given just before he collapsed. He thought he was going to die, he should have died.

He tried to lift his head but he was weak and he was hooked up to a bunch of machines. When he heard the door open he saw a woman he recognized walk in. He wasn’t able to put a name to the face though. The second person that entered though was someone Pietro recognized only due to how much Hydra had talked about him and his scepter.

The doctor he finally remembered Ultron controlling called Dr. Cho unhooked him and the guy Loki put a hand over his body allowing the green of his own power wash over Pietro. He wanted to move away from it but his body refused to comply.

“You’re going to be alright little mortal. You’re body has responded to treatment well and you are quite lucky Anthony has a heart. I would have let you rot for what you and that damned witch did.”

Pietro looked at the so called god of mischief confused.

“What we did?” Pietro frowned in confusion.

Loki looked at him frowning slightly before he looked to Cho.

“You have done scans of him correct?”

She nodded.

“Dr. Stark did as well with his suit when he met them.”

“Let me see them.” Loki’s demanding tone confused Pietro but he didn’t ask any questions.

What he assumed were the scans were handed over and Cho was pointing to things that she said neither she or Stark could identify. Loki for a villain looked horrified by what he saw. He put the scans someplace else before he leaned over Pietro.

“I am going to use my magic to undo what has been done to your mind. Is this acceptable?”

Pietro blinked a few times trying to understand. Something felt wrong with his head so he nodded. Hydra said Loki was able to use magic so maybe his magic could fix why his mind felt like it was a puzzle that had been broken with half the pieces missing.

Green flowed from Loki’s hands and slowly the missing pieces fell back in place. Pietro screamed when he realized the truth. They had joined Hydra to get revenge against Tony Stark but he’d seen what they did. They trained Wanda by having her torture people and she’d enjoyed it. He hated what she became and wanted to leave but she refused to let him turn his back on her. She used her power on him to keep him with Hydra. He couldn’t escape her control and when he’d seen Clint about to be killed he felt her power tighten on his mind and knew what she wanted. The Avengers wouldn’t have let them remain free. But the good honest captain could be manipulated easily if Wanda helped the Avenger’s cause and was grieving the loss of her brother. Wanda had sacrificed him to save herself from prison and facing the consequences of what she’d done to each of the Avengers.

He struggled against the god feeling an uncontrollable need to run and escape. He wouldn’t let his mind become her plaything again. He would not let himself be sacrificed for her or anyone else. Loki held him in place and spoke calmly promising that she would not ever alter his mind again and that he was safe here. He didn’t know how long it was before he allowed himself to be laid down in the bed again so the mage and doctor could ensure his wounds were truly healed. They told him that Tony had seen a possibility that he could be saved but hadn’t wanted to give Wanda false hope or to have her refuse simply because she hated him.

His recovery had been arranged and paid for by Tony. While Cho originally hadn’t wanted to help because he and Wanda had sided with Ultron and let the robot control her mind she had agreed if only so he could live to pay for his crimes. Cho hadn’t wanted to risk his recovery by telling him what happened to Wanda. Loki for a god of lies was quite honest. He told him that Wanda’s plan had worked. She had not only avoided facing the consequences of her actions but she had become an avenger. Pietro saw that not only had Tony Stark separated himself from the Avengers but Bruce Banner had left as well.

He sat in the hospital room for another week trying to understand why Tony Stark had helped him and was offering more help once he was discharged. The answer came from Loki of all people.

“He is a strange mortal and both his greatest strength it seems is also his greatest weakness.”

Tony Stark had a heart, one that was too big and to kind. Pietro couldn’t hold onto his anger much after that but Loki had seen fit to inform him it was Obadiah Stane who had sold the weapon that killed his parents. Now he only felt guilt and wanted some way to repay the hero he’d wronged. The god told him the only payment Tony would accept was Pietro not wasting this second chance he’d been given.

He didn’t contact Wanda and moved in with Loki as he took the second chance he’d been given.

 

~

 

5 Bucky

 

He told Steve he couldn’t trust his own mind and went back into cryo. He hadn’t fully lied but he did enough to make Steve trust leaving him there in Wakanda. When Steve had left King T’Challa woke him from cryo as he previously promised. Bucky waited in medical for the one he hoped accepted his request. When the door opened with two sets of footsteps he tensed but if an attack came he knew he deserved it. When the attack didn’t come he dared to look up. Tony looked good for a man that had been beaten bloody by two super soldiers and left to die in a Hydra bunker. He didn’t understand why Steve had thought leaving someone who was his friend behind was a good idea. Bucky could admit now that he wasn’t in danger that that had been a horrible idea. Tony hadn’t deserved that.

“I’m sorry.” He said truly meaning it.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I looked over the leaked Hydra files. That’s some hard core brain washing they did. So I’ve got a way to remove the trigger words. If you’re willing to trust me enough not to try and put your brain through the blender again it’s an option for you.”

Bucky nodded.

“When the triggers are gone I’ll go without a fight to prison. I know I’ve hurt a lot of people while Hydra had control over me and those victims’ families deserve justice. I just…don’t want to risk someone else uses those trigger words on me. I don’t want to be a weapon anymore.”

He met Tony’s gaze hoping the man believed him when he said he’d willingly hand himself over. He did mean it and he knew he deserved justice for his own family that had been hurt by his hand.

Using B.A.R.F made him relive the traumas of his past but it worked to remove the triggers. He expected the moment he was cleared by the Wakanda doctors that were working with him as he used Tony’s technology that someone would swoop in to arrest him. Instead T’Challa arrived with a woman as green as the Hulk and wearing a professional suit.

“Hello Sargent Barnes, my name is Jennifer Walters. I’ve been hired by Dr. Stark to defend you in court.”

Bucky frowned confused.

“What?”

“While you have offered to turn yourself in and accept whatever sentence is given for your crimes, you deserve the chance to be tried fairly in court. Dr. Stark has hired two of the best lawyers he knows to defend you. Ms. Walters is one of them and Mr. Murdock is waiting back in the states for you.” T’Challa informed him making Bucky no less confused.

Still he went with the lawyer who apparently was a cousin of Bruce Banner. She’d gained part of the abilities of Hulk when she received a blood transfusion from her cousin. He met the blind lawyer T’Challa had mentioned and entrusted them to get him the fair trial he knew he didn’t deserve.

For his safety the trial was kept on the down low. He didn’t understand a lot of what was going on but evidence of his torture and the programming was presented as part of his defense. Also the conversation with Tony Stark where Bucky had been willing to go to prison and be cooperative was shown along with how being targeted and told there were shoot to kill orders had been the reason the situation during his first capture had ended so badly. They basically told the jury everything that happened with him fighting the German Task Force had been Steve’s fault.

When they found him innocent of every assassination and crime he’d committed and only made the requirement for his release that he seek therapy he had stood there utterly shocked. When he found his voice again he’d asked the two lawyers just how much it had cost to hire them. They hadn’t told him anything but that they’d given the genius a friends and family discount.

 

~

 

+1

 

With all that Tony Stark had done for them they had agreed to put their differences aside. War was coming and the genius had been working to be prepared for it but obstacles kept getting in his way because of idiots, politics, and annoying former teammates.

Loki had contacted the Brotherhood who had taken up residence in a safe haven for mutants. Though Magneto would never agree humans and mutants could live in peace, he’d reached a compromise after receiving help from Tony and Loki. He, his brotherhood, and any mutant seeking safety from mankind had made the island Genosha their home.

The god told the mutant of the coming threat in the form of Thanos the mad titan. Magneto promised to inform the mutants and see if any were willing to join their cause.

Pietro had gone to tell Victor Van Doom about what was coming. Though the ruler of Latveria would never join the side of heroes he agreed to begin creating forces to be used in the coming war if only to repay his debt.

They had not told the genius of their own plans to aid him but they didn’t need to. When Thanos arrived Iron Man found himself standing with the god of mischief, the Winter Soldier, Quicksilver, the Brotherhood of mutants that had greatly expanded in numbers, the x-men, and Doom with a frightening army of upgraded doombots. Thanos didn’t stand a chance as his forces were slaughtered even before the Fantastic Four, Aseir forces, or the rogue avengers could arrive.

When the media had sought answers for the villains’ arrival to defend Earth the various forces were happy to tell them exactly why they came.

“Anthony Stark is a true hero who knew the dangers coming towards this realm. Though you all prefer Iron Man to Anthony Stark, it is the man behind the armor who aided me when I needed it most. He saw past the control Thanos had over me when he sent me to this realm to retrieve the artifact Shield was using to make weapons to fight the Aesir whom were allies to this realm.” Loki answered before turning away from the woman who had shoved the microphone in his face.

“While under Hydra’s control I killed Howard and Maria Stark. Tony Stark had every reason to hate me and want me to pay for what I did. Instead he saved me, offered me help, built me a new arm, and gave me a home with the promise of a second chance. I owe him a debt I can’t ever repay but I can try by standing by him in battle and help him protect this world.” Bucky answered before he refused to utter another word to them and stood as a protective and deadly force at the genius’s side.

“Doom does not intend to give up his own desire to rule this world. But Doom recognizes the debt owed to the most worthy opponent Doctor Anthony Stark.” With that the dictator of Latveria took his remaining doombots and left.

“I almost died because Wanda had control of my mind and knew the Avengers would overlook her crimes of making Hulk attack that city and made Tony Stark create Ultron if she helped them and was grieving for the loss of her brother. She sacrificed me for her own gain and Tony who should have hated me helped save my life. I owe him.” Pietro answered more than happy to throw Wanda under the bus after what she’d done.

“The Brotherhood owes a life debt to Dr. Stark for saving the lives of the original members. Though we were villains in the world’s eyes, when we were ruthless hunted for slaughter he helped us fight against those who intended to hunt us like animals. Mankind and mutants I will never believe can live together in peace, but for his kindness in saving our lives we stood beside him and his allies today.” Magneto said before he led the mutants among his forces away intending to go home.

The rogues tried to talk to Tony but found their path blocked by Loki, Bucky, and Pietro. While the armored avenger, x-men, and Fantastic Four worked to help clean up the damage of their battle, the authorities arrested the rogues. Dr. Strange, the sorcerer supreme helped to determine if the witch had altered the rogues’ minds. Regardless of how much of their crimes were their own, the witch wasn’t escaping a lifetime prison sentence.


End file.
